Fascination
by The Swag Master
Summary: My first Draco Malfoy one shot. She has always been fascinated with the beautiful platinum haired boy. But being a Gryffindor and best friends with the golden trio, it would be hard for her to get noticed. But can one night change everything? all because he caught her staring in class.


**Hey! so this is my first one shot. I apologize in advanced.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter, all characters are the amazing J.K Rowling's. **

Iv'e always found him fascinating.

The beautiful manipulative git.

No matter how much he picks on my friends.

I'm still starstruck.

No matter how many times he's called Hermionie a Mudblood.

I'm still mesmerized.

Sometime's I just sit in class staring at him and I can't seem to take my eyes of him. He's such an intense addictive creature, no wonder all the girls swoon over him and i'm just another one of them.

I'm sitting here in Potions with Harry to my right and Ron to my left with Hermionie across from me talking secretively but I'm really not listening. I look over to where the beautiful boy is sitting, watching him sit there with his head on his hands staring into space. It's as if he could feel my eyes on him as he turns in my direction and stares right at me. Crap Iv'e been caught. The heat rises up to my cheeks and I quickly look away.

"you alright?" Harry asks concerned

"yeah i'm fine" I say back in a rush

"you look a bit, um flustered" laughed Ron

"No i'm fine" I said "stop asking questions and get on with your work" I tell them.

I sneak another look at him, surprised that he is still looking in my direction staring intensely like he is trying to figure something out. I look away being caught once again. This would not turn out well.

The lesson ended and Professor Slughorn dismissed the class. I took my time packing away my things slowly.

"you coming?" Harry asked

"i'll catch up later" I said wanting to get rid of them

"okay, we will be in the common room" he told me

"okay" i replied

I walked out of the classroom taking my time as I was the last in there.

It was now dark as I made my way to the library and hour later.

I made my way down the dark hall ways of the magnificent castle and stopped at one of the giant glass stained windows admiring the captivating view.

"it's beautiful , Isn't it?" came a strained husky voice

I whipped around. A gasped escaped my frozen lips as I saw the one and only Draco Malfoy standing before me looking as strikingly handsome as ever in his statement black suit and dress shirt.

"going somewhere?" I asked checking his choice of clothes from head to toe.

"None of your business" He slurred

"are you drunk?" I asked stepping closer to him and getting a whiff of his fire whiskey breath.

"maybe" He said

"you are" i stated. He roughly gripped my hand draging me down the corridor. He dropped my hand as we came to a standstill outside an empty wall.

"um Malfoy, what are we doing?" I asked cautiously seeing that he was angry and knowing his bad temper he could lash out at any minute.

"call me Draco" He said quietly pacing in front of the wall three time. And before my eyes an ancient door appeared in front of us taking up the whole of the empty wall.

"the room of requirement" I whispered amazed as how he had found it again.

He dragged me all the way into the forbidden room and pushed me down onto a sofa in the far corner.

"what are you doing?" I asked again confused wanting an answer as to why he brought me hear.

"I don't know" he said truthfully running his hands through his hair a tear escaping his eye.

" LOOK MALFOY," I spat "Tell me what I am doing here or I will go" I threatened confused and scared at what he might do.

"THIS IS ALL POTTER'S FAULT" he screamed " WHY CAN'T HE JUST DESTROY THE DARK LORD" he carried in shouting " HE WOULD SAVE SO MANY LIVES IF HE JUST HURRIED UP!" he cried

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE THOUGH IS IT?" I screamed back just as loud " WHAT EVER YOU'VE DONE IT'S YOUR FAULT DON'T BLAME ANY OF YOUR PATHETIC PROBLEMS ON HARRY" I defended

"but... it's his fault" he sighed " Don't you remember last year?"he asked "the ministry of magic! how Potter ruined my fathers life because of my fathers mistakes and now I have to pay for it ME" He cried "I HAD NO CHOICE" he shouted

"no choice of what?" I asked concerned

He pulled up his left sleeve revealing the black revolting slithering dark mark which branded his beautiful pale skin. I looked down disappointingly.

"I had to do it" He cried " Please," he started " don't tell Potter, the last thing I need is him on my back, If I don't do this by myself, he's gonna kill me" He whispered.

I paced back and forth stuck between keeping his secret or telling Harry, i was meant to be a loyal friend to him. I rested my head on the cold wall opposite to where Draco was with my back turned to him.

All of a sudden he slammed into my back, wrapping his arms round my waist as he did so.

"what are you doing?" I asked shocked as he had scared the hell out of me.

His hands ran over my back slow and deliberate and he buried his face in the crook of my neck pulling me against him. He pulled my hair out of the way and slowly peeled off my robe. He tuned me round to face him. I looked into his piercing grey eyes captivated and couldn't look away, passion burned in his eyes as he pulled me closer in order to place a kiss to my mouth slowly. He had a dangerous glint in his eyes as he started to undress me. Things soon heated up and I ripped of his shirt and fumbled with his trousers getting rid of them. We now just stood in front if each other in just our underwear. Lust clouded over his eyes and he pulled us over to the sofa in the leaned in to kiss me again stopping inches away, heat radiating from his lips. I craved more. I was still in a trance mesmerized by his eyes as his lips collided with mine. His fingers were digging into me again deliberate. His hands slid down from my back to the hem of my panties.

"iv'e wanted you for so long" he whispered against my lips

I could feel the happiness radiating off of me. The kiss slowed but turned hard and eager as he grew impatient. He ripped off his boxers my panties soon following and positioned his self above me.

"are you ready" he asked

I nodded in response not trusting myself to speak not believing that this was really happening.

His body tensed as he pushed in letting out a grunt as he did he pulled back i bit my lip in discomfort. I clenched my eyes shut with the pain.

"look at me" he panted

I opened my eyes to his concerned face

"are you okay?" he whispered

I nodded. He soon picked up the pace going faster and faster as I let out a range of different moans him doing the same.

"oh Merlin" he said breathing fast

"Draco..." I whispered in a pool of pleasure

Soon we both reached are peaks and he pulled out pulling me close to his chest.

"that was amazing" He said sincerely reaching out to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

"so... what happens now" I asked hopefully

"look..." He sighed "we can't..."

"Oh" I said feeling the tears well up in my eyes how could I be so stupid. He was the Slytherin prince and I was a stupid Gryffindor who was friends with his enemy.

I stood up and started pulling my clothes back on feeling foolish did I really think we could work.

"look.." he started " don't go"

"I Won't tell anyone your secret I promise" I said storming away.

I rushed out of the door leaving him there by himself in the room of requirement.

The next day I unwillingly woke up and trudged down to the dinning hall. I threw my self onto the seat furthest to the back on the Gryfindor table hiding from everyone. Feeling like everyone knew what had happened and how stupid I was. I looked over to the Slytherin table immediately connecting eyes with Draco he looked at me with a blank face and turned back around to Parkinson flirting stupidly with him. He didn't look at me at all over the whole day.

But once again I couldn't stop staring, still finding him some what even more fascinating then he was before our situation, and I kept my promise I never told a single soul about his secret.


End file.
